Scars (Riren Fem Eren)
by iamjustanothergirl
Summary: Eren is an odd, silent high school girl, enduring daily torture in silence. She never cried out for help. That changed when she met Levi, the most popular boy in school, behind the buildings. Levi tells Eren to take her jumper off, mostly out of curiosity. Eren would never take it off, for two reasons. 1. She always felt cold. 2. She had ugly, yet strangely beautiful scars.
1. Chapter 1 - Behind the Buildings

"Take off your jumper." Eren looked up to see Levi, a guy that was in most of her classes, crouching beside her. Levi was quite popular among the students, so it surprised Eren that Levi was talking to a nobody, such as herself.

After a moment of staring, Eren finally spoke. "Why?" her voice cracked a little. She never took off her jumper, for two reasons.

She always felt cold, even during a summer day, such as today. Eren felt little warmth when she was alone, which was most of the time.

She had ugly scars on her skin. That was something she would keep to herself nobody what. Or at least, she told herself that when she added another cut on her arms or legs.

"Well, it's the middle of summer and most people wouldn't be wearing thick jumpers. Plus, I'm curious." Levi's voice was gentle, surprisingly. Eren had thought he would use some kind of mocking tone, mainly out of experience. His eyes were full of concern. He finally sat next to Eren, leaning against the cool, brick wall.

Levi had decided to take a break from all his fans and he was taking a walk behind the buildings to escape the glare of the sun when he found Eren, eyes closed with an expression on her face that surprised Levi. She looked like she was miserable and in pain. He was surprised since she never showed any emotion at school. Little did he know, it was so Eren didn't attract much unwanted attention, or people asking if she was okay. Sadly, that didn't help the daily afterschool occurrences.

"What's there to be curious about?" Eren questioned, unable to turn her emerald green eyes away from the cool, gray ones. Levi found that he liked her sweet, sing-song voice.

"First of all, why are you so quiet at school?" Before letting Eren reply, he continued. "Second, why aren't you in the cafeteria eating with your friends?" Levi noticed Eren quickly look away at the word 'friends'. "Third, why do you look so… Miserable?" Eren made a strangled sort of noise, like a suppressed cry. Noticing Eren had turned her head away, Levi moved to face Eren again. He was shocked to see small streams of tears coming out of the strange girl's beautiful eyes.

"Hey, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to," soothed Levi, awkwardly patting her back. "You probably think I'm just another popular jerk... Please, believe me when I say this, I'm there for you no matter what." At this, Eren looked up, surprised. She only watched Levi silently from a distance, and not once had she thought Levi was a jerk. To tell the truth, Eren secretly admired him, but knew she would have no chance against the other girls.

"I don't… I don't think that at all." Eren mumbled, drying her eyes with the backs of her hands. Levi smiled at her response and pulled Eren closer to him. Eren rested her head against Levi for a while, hoping her out of control chocolate curls wouldn't suffocate him. Levi remained still, hoping that he was comfortable for Eren.

They ignored the bell for class and many bells after that. Except for the final one. Eren jumped up as she heard it ringing, remembering what would happen to her. "Why are you in a hurry?" Levi questioned, standing up behind her.

"I- …" Eren's pause and frightened expression didn't escape Levi's notice. "I have to go home." Hoping Levi heard her muttered response, she took off running, not looking back at Levi's confused face.


	2. Chapter 2 - Insecurities Cause Meltdowns

Out of breath and with tears in her eyes, Eren finally managed to get to her locker. Grabbing her stuff, Eren ran as fast as she could to the exit of her school. She only slowed down when she saw 3 familiar and unwelcome silhouettes blocking the exit.

Frightened, she tried to run, but she was frozen with fear. She wished she ran. A few moments after Eren saw them, they saw her.

"If it isn't our little 'friend' Eren." Sneered the first figure, stepping towards her.

"It's not nice to keep your acquaintances waiting!" Mockingly exclaimed the second.

"Guys, there's no need to frighten the poor thing," the third laughed cruelly. "Now, Eren," Eren shuddered at the way she said her name. "Where exactly have you been? Didn't you want to play with us today?"

Unable to do anything, she watched, petrified, as her tormentors approached. Annie was the leader of the group, the third figure, and with her came her two minions, two guys Eren didn't know.

When they reached the shivering girl, they raised their fists and readied their feet. Annie hit her first. Gasping out in pain, Eren waited, eyes closed, for the next strike. After a few moments of nothing, she raised her head and opened her eyes to see that the three had let down their fists and smiled sweetly in Eren's direction.

This confused Eren greatly. Then she realised that they were staring past Eren and looking at something behind her. "What a pleasant surprise! It's nice to see you, Levi!" Annie called out in a sickly sweet and false voice. Eren turned around at the name, spotting Levi casually walking in their direction. ' _Is he... Is he going to hurt me too?_ ' Eren thought, slightly upset at the thought.

"So, Annie, what exactly are you and Eren doing at school so late in the afternoon?" Levi's tone made his question sound like an accusation.

Annie's smile faltered a little, before she smiled wider than ever. "I was just saying to Eren that maybe we could go shopping some time! Don't you think she could look cute with some designer clothing and a complete makeover?" Eren cringed at the way Annie asked, making it sound like her whole face needed to be reconstructed.

"I think that Eren looks cute just the way she is," was Levi's reply, not giving any sign that it was a lie. Eren blushed and looked down. Annie was suddenly furious.

"Why would this lump of trash look 'cute' to you?! She's nothing, a nobody." Annie said harshly, making Eren's eyes water. "She's just a piece of shit compared to me!" Eren covered her ears and fell to the cold, concrete ground. Silently, she broke down, letting all her insecurities and built up depression flood out.

Levi instantly noticed Eren. "She is NOT a piece of shit! She is NOT trash! How DARE you say that about her! I saw you hit her!" Levi's calmness had disappeared and was replaced by absolute rage. He ran towards Annie and flung a punch at her face, his fist found its target. "Don't ever touch her again!"

Levi watched as Annie and her gang retreated, not brave enough to fight Levi.

When they were out of sight, he bent down to comfort Eren. "It's okay, Eren. They're gone." Levi's soothing voice calmed Eren. Once he saw Eren had stopped crying, Levi picked up Eren, bridal style. "So... Do you want to go to the nurse's office, even though it's probably shut now, or my home where I can treat your injury?" He asked, gesturing to where Annie had hit her.

Eren couldn't think with Levi holding her, and mumbled, embarrassed "Your home."


	3. Chapter 3 - The Older Brother Type

Only when Levi had carried her all the way to his house, Eren realized her mistake. She tried to get out of Levi's arms. "What's wrong?" Levi asked once he set her down. Eren racked her brain for a reply, slightly blushing after realizing he had held Eren and carried her to his house. "I'm f-f-fine!" Eren squeaked as she tried to turn around. Levi stopped her by pulling her into a hug. "Eren, don't worry. I won't tell anybody about _them_ ," he growled then continued, "Unless you ask me to." Eren tried to shake Levi's arms off her, panicking. ' _He mustn't see! He mustn't see!'_ She chanted in her head.

After a moment of thought, Levi released his grip on Eren. He sighed. "Sorry. I forgot that you barely know me." He apologized. Eren saw the blush on Levi's cheeks and instantly felt guilty.

"It's not that I barely know you, 'cause I kind of feel safe around you, it's just…" Eren's voice trailed off. "I can't really tell you."

Levi laughed at Eren's embarrassed face. "So… Can you please take off your jumper now?" He requested hopefully, trying to lighten the mood.

"NO!" Eren half-shouted. She immediately regretted that. Seeing Levi's curious face, she tried to explain. "It's…complicated. I never take off my jumper, except when I'm home, so don't get upset. I wish… I wish I could tell you." Eren's voice was just a whisper. She stared at the ground before turning to leave and this time, Levi didn't stop her.

Once Eren was out the door, Levi settled into a chair. ' _Eren, why do you always confuse me?'_ A few seconds later, he heard a knock on the door. Levi looked up surprised. He opened the door and saw a timid Eren, once again staring at the ground. "I don't know how to get to my house from here." Mumbled Eren. Laughing, Levi gestured for her to come inside.

She looked around the room she entered, a tiny bit curious. She was surprised to see a picture of a girl younger than Levi in many photos. "Do you have a little sister?" she asked, hopeful. Eren had always wanted a sister, a real one. She loved her adopted sister, Mikasa, but she had always wanted a real, blood sister.

"Yes. That's Isabel. We look nothing alike, although people tell us we have the same movements." Levi explained, staring fondly at the picture.

"For some reason, it doesn't surprise me you have a sister. I guess that you kind of seem like somebody with younger siblings, you know?" Eren said, mostly to herself. Looking at more photos, she saw a blonde male appearing in quite a lot too. "Is… Is that your father or uncle or something?" Eren asked in disbelief.

Levi chuckled at this. Something about that laugh seemed off, but Eren ignored it. "Actually, he's my older brother, Farlan."

"You look _nothing_ alike!" Eren exclaimed. She soon found she was enjoying herself as Levi showed her more pictures of his unusual family. For some reason, he never mentioned his parents.

"Hey Levi," Eren said after a while. "You never said anything about your parents. Don't they like to be in photos?" She saw Levi stiffen and immediately regretted her question. ' _Stupid! If he didn't mention them, then you shouldn't have asked! He probably hates me now…'_ Eren was aroused from her troubling thoughts as she heard a sob. She whirled around to look at Levi, tears streaming down his face. "Um… It's okay. You don't have to answer if you don't want to. I'm sorry." She awkwardly patted his back and led him to the couch. They sat there in silence for a few minutes, Levi's sobs quietening quickly.

"My parents… They died a few years ago…" Levi started. Eren took his face in her hands and bored her emerald eyes into his. "You don't have to tell me." She said, before releasing her grip and leaning against him. They sat there comfortably before Eren drifted off, flopping into Levi's lap.

Levi sat there, content, occasionally stroking the sleeping girl's hair.


	4. Chapter 4 - Something Prodded My Head

It was like this Isabella and Farlan found the two.

"Big brother~! I'm home~!" Called out Isabel, full of energy and eagerness, as usual. She went to sit by Levi, but froze when she saw Eren, her head still laying on Levi's lap. Farlan soon entered the room, smiling as always, glad to be home. "Hey! Levi! You'll never guess what happened today! A massive fight broke out and one kid got-" he broke off his story as he too, saw Eren.

After the shock had faded, they both asked in an excited whisper "Levi, is that you're girlfriend?"

Levi smiled. "Actually, not to disappoint you or anything, but she probably doesn't even see us as friends."

Isabel and Farlan looked a Levi's smile, astounded and speechless for once. They hadn't seen Levi smile since... "Then why is her head...?" Started Isabel gesturing at Eren's sleeping body.

"It's a long story." Levi said, a little stiffly. His siblings were way too excited to notice.

"Tell us every detail!" Farlan half-shouted, lightly punching his younger brother in the arm.

"Well..." Levi edited the story a bit, remembering his promise. "I found her behind the buildings during lunch and we talked for a bit. I asked her about her jumper and she went a little rigid. So I said something along the lines of 'You don't have to tell me. You probably think I'm just some popular jerk', and she replied with 'I don't think that at all'. We kinda stayed there until the final bell rang, so we skipped some of our classes." He admitted reluctantly. "She rushed off somewhere, so I followed, not that she knew. She got hurt before leaving the school grounds so I helped her. I asked 'do you want to go to the nurse's office, even though she's probably left by now, or my house?' And she replied with my home. Once we got here though, she had a change of mind and left." He paused to take a breath.

Farlan and Isabel exchanged curious glances. "That still doesn't explain why she's here." Isabel prodded.

"Funny thing, as few seconds after she left, she knocked on the door and told me she didn't know how to get to her house from here. I let her in and she started asking questions about you two," he said, gesturing towards the photos, "and then she asked if our parents... If our parents took the photos or didn't like being in them. I... Started to cry. She apologised and I told her that they died, though she didn't let me tell her any more than that. She comforted me and... Fell asleep I guess."

"Hmmmm..." Isabel was shocked that Levi actually mentioned their parents. He never did. This girl must be interesting, she thought. Farlan was surprised too, but didn't 'hm' or say anything.

"Hey Levi, do you like this girl?" He asked after a few moments of silence.

Levi didn't say anything, a blush creeping into his face. Farlan smirked.

Isabel, oblivious to Levi's blush, piped up. "So what's her name?" Before Levi could answer, Eren started to stir. Yawning, she lifted her head off Levi and stretched. Still groggy, Eren mumbled something about her pillow being too hard, and Farlan thought he heard something along the lines of 'something prodded my head'. He stared, amused, at his younger brother.

"Good afternoon, angel~!" Isabel greeted cheerfully.

"Isabel!" Levi exclaimed, slightly embarrassed. Eren blinked, taking in her surroundings.

"Angel?" She saw the grin of another, smaller and younger looking girl, before exclaiming "Oh!" She immediately felt awkward.

"You must be Isabel and Farlan! I'm Eren. It's nice to meet you both." Eren said in a rush. Isabel giggled at the girl's awkwardness.

"You are very cute! I can't wait until you're my big sister!" Isabel seemed excited at the thought of a sister, once again oblivious to a blush, one that seeped colour into Eren's cheeks. "Big brother Levi, treat Eren well, or I'm never speaking to you again!" Isabel said in a childish huff, still managing to sound serious.

"I promise to do exactly that." Levi said sincerely, looking Isabel right in the eyes.

Farlan watched, amused, by the exchange.

After making sure Levi meant it, Isabel turned back to Eren. "Big sister! Come see my room!" Isabel dragged Eren by the hand, leaving Levi and Farlan alone.


	5. Chapter 5 - It's Not That Simple

"So why don't you tell her you like her already _?"_ Farlan demanded to know as soon as Eren was out of earshot. "I mean, look at yourself! Most girls wouldn't think twice about going out with the great, mighty Levi! For some reason, girls your age find you cute, you're popular, you're athletic and you're a genius freak! Eren probably would go out with you in a heartbeat!"

"It's not that simple! I can't just tell her that I've had a crush on her since I first saw her and that it has been there long before we met behind the buildings this afternoon!" Levi exclaimed, immediately regretting admitting he liked Eren to _Farlan_. He might as well continue. "Eren... She's not like other girls. She doesn't seem to trust anyone except for her sister, Mikasa, and that blonde guy who hangs out with them, Armin! I get so freaking jealous whenever they make her smile! I want to be the one making her laugh and smile! I want to be her everything! I want her to trust me! I want to be the one who opens Eren up to the world! I don't care if that seems selfish! I've never felt this way about anyone before! I want to be the one to heal her..." Levi's voice trailed off.

Farlan was rather shocked. His little brother had never opened up as much as he had now. "You know, it seems like she's already healing _you_."

Levi stared at Farlan with wide eyes, before realising he was right. "I guess I need her as much as I want her... Maybe more."

Meanwhile, Eren sat still on Isabel's bed while the other girl styled and braided her hair.

"You know, Levi seemed really different this afternoon. A good different." Isabella said absentmindedly. "Thank you."

Eren was surprised. "What do you mean different and why are you thanking _me?"_

"Well, you seem to be the cause of his change. So thank you. Before today, Levi hasn't smiled since our parents died. Plus, Levi seems to be generally happier! All this is from one afternoon with you! Please promise you'll keep making him happy."

"I will, if that actually does make him happy." Eren promised, a little doubtful that she was the reason for all the change.

They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes. "Hey, Eren? Do you like my big brother?" Isabel suddenly blurted out, no longer being able to contain her curiosity.

Eren's blush returned. "W-Well... Yes... Of course I do. I wish I had a chance against the other pretty, popular girls." She admitted.

"I knew it!" Gushed Isabel. "You're so cute, so don't worry about your rivals. I'm sure Levi loves you the way you are! Besides, if anyone tries to take Levi away from you, Farlan and I would take care of them." She finished darkly, before smiling, showing that it was just a joke. "Do you like it?" She gave Eren a mirror, showing off her handiwork. "Let's see what Levi thinks!" They walked off to the living room, unaware of the conversation taking place.

Isabel swung the door open, dragging Eren inside.

"Big brothers! Don't you think Eren looks cute?" she called out, showing off her handiwork. Farlan and Levi looked a bit shocked at the sudden intrusion, but they quickly turned their attentions to Eren. Their approval showed on their faces.

"This little brat sure knows her way around beauty!" teased Farlan. Isabel scowled at him, before getting a playful tousle of her hair.

Eren was a little embarrassed just standing there. Not that anyone noticed.

"Come on, Levi! Say something!" encouraged Farlan, once he noticed his little brother just staring at the poor girl.

Levi blushed and then turned his gaze to the floor. "You- … You like cute, Eren." He mumbled.

Levi wasn't usually shy. So naturally, he got another amused smirk from his brother. He also made Eren's cheeks practically catch fire.

"Thank you…" mumbled Eren quietly. Her heart almost jumped out of her chest when she heard what Levi had to say. It meant the world to her, possibly because it sounded so genuine and sincere. The only down side she could see was that she loved him even more. ' _It's going to hurt when he leaves me…'_ she thought.

Eren didn't see why a guy like Levi would want to hang around her, but he did. That's what confused her about him.


	6. Chapter 6 - Please Don't Worry

It was about 6pm when Eren realised her family would be worried sick about her. _Shit!_ she thought, quickly whipping out her phone. Sure enough, there were hundreds of texts from her mother and Mikasa. She figured her dad was still at the hospital and that he hadn't heard the news yet. She typed a message to her mother, explaining what had happened and where she was, and that she was going now.

"Sorry! I've got to go!" she called over her shoulder, once she was sure she had all her stuff with her.

"Wait! Where are you going!" called out Levi, stopping her before she could exit the door.

"I need to go home. I lost track of time and my family's worried about me." she explained, trying to shake off Levi's grip.

He let go of her arm, looking thoughtful for a minute. "Okay, but I'll drive you. Besides, you don't know your way home, remember?" he flashed Eren a smile, making her heart flutter slightly.

Realising he was right, she nodded. "Okay."

Once she told Levi where her house was, there wasn't much conversation in the car. Eren hated the silence. It was so… awkward.

Levi must have thought that too, because soon he broke it. "So… Mikasa's your sister right?" he asked casually.

Eren replied with a simple "yeah".

"Who's that blonde guy you hang out with? Is he, like, your boyfriend?" Levi blurted out, mainly because he couldn't stand his curiosity much longer.

"Oh, you mean Armin?" Eren laughed. "Nope. Actually, he's a really close friend of mine. Mikasa and Armin have been my friends for as long as I can remember! I love them both, but in a friend way."

"Okay." Levi suddenly felt embarrassed. That happened a lot lately.

Eren felt the silence settle in again, but luckily, she saw the street they were on and realised it was her own.

 _23, 25, 27, 29_ , she counted.

"31! That's my house." she said to Levi, pointing it out. He pulled into her driveway.

As soon as he parked, Eren jumped out and ran to one of the three silhouettes just outside her house. "I'm so sorry, mother! I was at Levi's house and I lost track of the time! I'm so sorry for worrying you, Armin and Mikasa! I-" Eren's breathless apology was interrupted by her mother, who Levi soon learned was called Carla.

"Who is Levi?" Carla asked, raising her eyebrows. Mikasa and Armin's faces were purely shocked, probably because they knew who he was and that Eren had never mentioned him before.

"Um… I'm Levi," whispered a voice, finally deciding to get out of his car. "It's nice to meet you."

Carla looked delighted. "Well, it's nice to meet you too! I don't think Eren has ever told me about you before. Please, come in!" she ushered Levi inside, despite the protests of Eren.

"So… Are you Eren's secret boyfriend?" Carla questioned as soon as Levi had entered their house.

"Mother!" Eren shrieked. Mikasa instantly glared at Levi, being the over-protective sister she is. Armin felt a little left out and awkward.

"Erm… No actually. I don't think Eren even considers us friends yet." Levi said truthfully. He laughed quietly.

Mikasa relaxed and Carla's face fell. Eren felt a bit guilty for making him think that. "I do consider you a friend." She said quietly. Levi seemed to glow with happiness at that.

"Hey! Eren, why were you at his house anyway?" Armin asked. The silence was deafening. Eren looked down at the floor and Levi looked anywhere but Armin.

"DON'T TELL ME YOU TWO-!" Mikasa's outburst was quickly cut off by Eren.

"NO! I… I got hurt as I was leaving school and I couldn't really … Um… I couldn't walk that well and Levi found me. He took me to his house and I met his siblings. I lost track of time just joking around and talking with them." She explained.

At first her adopted sister looked a bit skeptical but decided that was the truth, considering the fact that Levi didn't think Eren thought he was a friend just a few moments ago.


	7. Chapter 7 - Embarrassment for Both

It was about 11 pm when Levi left. Just like Eren, he had found himself caught up in the lively conversations and soon forgot his own siblings were probably waiting for him.

"Bye, Eren! I got to go… Um… I'll see you tomorrow?" Levi seemed slightly reluctant to leave.

"Yeah, of course. Goodbye, Levi..." Eren replied, not wanting him to leave at all.

As soon as he left, Eren got up to take a bath. Her mind was in a daze, replaying the day. It seemed almost too good to be true. She had gone over to _the_ Levi Ackerman's house! And he had been to her's!

"Carla, Mikasa, Armin, who is this boy? And where is Eren?" asked a man, coming in a few seconds after Eren had left the room. The 'boy' in question was Levi, who was standing behind the man.

"Welcome home! How was work? Oh, and this fine gentlemen is Levi, Eren's friend. I'm pretty sure Eren's taking a bath right now." Carla said to her husband, quickly going over to kiss him.

 _'_ _So this is Eren's father,'_ Levi thought.

He tried to leave quietly, but was stopped by Mr Yeager. Again. "Levi, where are you going?" he asked.

"I was just about to go home when I ran into you, sir." Levi replied, being as polite as possible.

"Well, seeing how it's already late, why don't you sleep over? I'm sure no one would mind; just make sure to tell your parents."

Levi was quiet for a bit. He looked like he was thinking something over, but really he was trying not to seem upset. He didn't want to tell anybody else about his parents. "I don't mind. I'd love to stay over!" Levi enthused.

So Levi stayed and called Farlan, telling him the news. He chose to ignore the cheeky comment his brother snuck in the conversation.

"Nobody at home minds me staying over, so I guess I can stay! Farlan's dropping off some of my clothes later." Levi said aloud once he hung up, even though nobody seemed to be listening. The rest of the Yeager family was watching television.

Eren mulled things over in the warm water, thinking about how she admitted her crush on Levi to Isabel. ' _I can't believe I said that! I didn't even really know I liked him like that until I said it out loud! Oh god, what if she tells him?!'_

Too many thoughts were crowded in her head until one reassuring one surfaced. She realised she could trust Isabel. She didn't seem to be the type that would tell secrets.

Eren reluctantly drained the bath water, enjoying the last bit of warmth she could get. She got out and reached for her towel. Or where her towel should've been.

"How could I forget to take my towel?!" Eren muttered angrily to herself before figuring that in her daze, the towel must have slipped her mind. _'There's usually a spare towel in here! Except…'_

"You've got to be kidding me!" Eren half-shouted. There was usually a spare towel, except on washing days. Eren silently cursed her luck. The _one_ day she absolutely needs her towel, she forgets to bring it _and_ the spare towel is getting washed.

She took a deep breath and opened the door a crack, half whispering and half shouting, "Mikasa!" She tried to get someone's attention, but from what she could hear, the TV was probably on too loud for anyone to hear her.

Levi didn't really feel like watching anything, so he excused himself to the room he was given for the night. That's when he heard Eren's voice. Curious, he got up from the futon and quickly rushed to where the sound was coming from. "Eren?" He called out.

Eren wanted nothing more than to die when she heard Levi's voice. _'Of all the people…'_

"Umm… Levi?" Eren said quietly.

Levi realised the sound was coming from the bathroom. "Eren? Are you okay?" he asked, blushing scarlet.

"Um… Can you get me a towel?" Eren was seriously considering drowning herself.

"Sure…" Levi hurried off to find a towel for Eren.

He knew he was blushing and he desperately tried to hide it as he asked Mrs Yeager where the towels were. She replied absent-mindedly, not taking her eyes off the screen.

He thanked her, rushing off to find the towel. Once he had one in his hand, he hesitantly knocked on the bathroom door. "Erm… Eren, I've got your towel." This was the most embarrassed both of them had ever been.

"Thanks…" Eren opened the door a tiny bit, just enough for her arm to dart out and grab the towel from Levi's hands.

That's when Levi first saw Eren's arm. To his surprise, he saw little scars on her skin, some faded and some that seemed to be from a few days ago. He also saw dark bruises, most likely from Annie and her gang. He was too shocked to say anything, so he quietly left.

The doorbell rang. Levi didn't hear it. He was preoccupied in his thoughts. He was lying in his futon, the light off. He didn't hear the room's door open.

"Levi, Farlan's at the door. He has your clothes." Eren said quietly. No answer. She walked over to Levi and knelt beside him. "Are you asleep?" she asked. When she got no reply, she got up and left, coming back a few seconds later with his clothes. She closed the door quietly and went to bed.

Levi wasn't asleep, but he couldn't bear to look at Eren. He didn't like the feeling of knowing how broken she really was.


	8. Chapter 8 - Stick by Me

Levi woke up to Eren shaking him. "We're going to be late!" She explained as soon as she saw he was awake. At first Levi was confused on how he ended up here, but then he remembered everything, one memory in particular standing out.

Levi stared at Eren, until she repeated her earlier words, trying to get him to move. "We're going to be late! Hurry up! My mum has made your lunch and Farlan dropped off your bag earlier, so don't worry about all that."

Once Levi was up and ready, they left for school with Mikasa. It would have seemed completely normal to anybody looking, except for the fact that a certain over-protective sister kept sending death glares over to Levi. However, Eren soon realised and told her to stop.

The school day started off normally for Eren; homeroom, class, class, another class and then first break. First break marked the begging of the not-so-normal.

As soon as he heard the bell ring, Levi immediately went to find Eren. He rushed past everyone, not even bothering to acknowledge them like he usually did.

When he finally found Eren, he saw she alone.

"Hey, Eren." He started, capturing her immediate attention. "Why aren't you with the she-devil or the blonde coconut?" Eren let out a short laugh.

"Oh, I just told them I didn't feel like eating today." She replied quickly.

Levi frowned at that. He guessed the reason was that she was starving herself. That, he could not allow. "Um, why don't you share my food? Your mum gave me a bit too much and I don't want to make her feel bad that I didn't eat it all." He suggested.

Eren wanted to say no, but she just couldn't. "Okay…" She muttered.

Levi made sure she ate a decent amount of food. Once his meal was finished, he talked with her for as long as the bell would allow.

Even after lunch, Levi stuck with Eren as much as possible, walking her to her next class, sitting next to her whenever he could and chatting with her every spare moment.

After school, Levi didn't want to leave Eren alone, although he knew it would be a bit weird if he were constantly sleeping over. He made a plan.

"Hey, Eren! Why don't we exchange numbers?" Levi asked, already reaching for his phone.

"Okay. Hold on a sec, mine's in my bag." Eren agreed and fished around in her bag. She soon pulled it out and told Levi her number, whilst copying down his.

Eren was just about to go when Levi stopped her. "Why don't I drive you home? It would be much quicker than walking. Besides, Mikasa has already left and I don't want you to run into any trouble." Levi was really making excuses to not leave Eren alone, but she thought it was a great idea.

"Sure!"

After dropping Eren off and saying goodbye to her, Levi drove home. When he arrived, he whipped out his phone and immediately texted Eren. 'Hey! It's Levi.' He wanted to say more than just that, but he didn't know what to type.

He soon got a reply. 'Oh, hi! I was just about to text u. U left a few things at my place.'

'Can u give them to me tomorrow? I would come over, but I have a stack of homework to get though.' He texted back quickly. He knew he was giving up an opportunity to see Eren, but he seriously could not put off his homework any longer. He had planned to do it yesterday, but then the whole Eren thing happened.

'Sure' was the short reply. Levi set his phone aside to work.

It was about 9pm when Levi finished. He texted Eren again, wanting to make sure she knew he cared. 'Hey, u awake?'

'Yes' Eren replied. As Levi was about to reply, she sent another text. 'I need to get up early tomorrow, so I'm going to sleep now. I wish we could talk longer.'

'I wish we could talk more too. Goodnight, Eren. Have a good sleep and don't let the bed bugs bite.' Levi clicked send and almost face palmed himself. ' _Don't let the bed bugs bite? Seriously?'_

Eren, however, thought it was cute. She went to sleep with a smile on her face.


	9. Chapter 9 - Broken (Fin)

The next day, the weirdness continued. Levi was practically glued to Eren's side. Eren actually ate with Armin and Mikasa this time, but Levi had joined their little group. Even with Mikasa shooting glares at him, he talked to Eren like nobody else was watching, even though everyone was, considering he was _the_ Levi Ackerman.

Once again, Levi drove Eren home, clearly choosing to ignore the fact that Mikasa stayed to pick up Eren.

After he got home, he continued to text with Eren until she said she had to go to sleep. He sent her another goodnight text, not caring how it sounded this time. Levi chose to ignore his big brother's always-cheeky comments and Isabel's repeated question of "Are you texting Eren?"

This routine continued for a week.

The first half of the day remained the same; Levi walking Eren to and from classes, Levi sitting next to Eren whenever he could and Levi constantly amusing Eren with his stories.

It was near the end of lunch when things changed.

Eren groaned when she realised what she had next. "I hate gym." She explained quickly to Levi, who was giving her a curious look.

"Why don't we skip?" Levi asked, a little surprised he had actually said that. He was usually a follower of rules, not a breaker of them. He was about to take it back when he remembered the scars on Eren's arm. He knew he had to do everything and anything to keep Eren happy.

"Are you sure? I've never skipped before…" Eren started, but one look into those cool, grey eyes changed her mind completely. "Actually, I don't mind." She stated firmly. She didn't want to miss an opportunity to hear Levi's deep voice.

"Great!" Levi enthused, even though he was a bit worried himself. However, he would not show it. "Why don't we go back behind the buildings, you know, where we first talked?" He suggested.

"Okay." Eren replied. She wouldn't mind reliving the moment.

When they finally reached their destination, being careful to stay out of sight from any lurking teachers, Eren wondered what they could possibly do to spend their free time. Levi, however, just started to talk. Eren soon found herself lost in his tales, not even bothering to question what brought this on.

At least, she didn't question until she realised instead of Levi's face looking amused, like her own, it looked concerned. She soon noticed his eyes constantly flicking over to her face and her arms. She realised that skipping a class isn't something he would do.

"What is up with you?" Eren had finally had enough of her curiosity.

"What do you mean?" Levi asked, slightly frightened that she thought he was too boring or weird.

"I don't know! You tell me! Why do you look so concerned? Why are you constantly looking over at me, like I'm some fragile piece of glass that could break any second? Why did you skip a class for me? Why are you constantly looking at my sleev- … Oh." Eren paused. _'Does he know?'_

"Eren, please stop shouting." Levi said weakly. "I'm sorry. It's just… I saw…" his voice trailed off.

"You saw… my arm… Didn't you?" Eren asked quietly.

"Yes… It hurt to see how broken you really are so I made myself promise to keep you happy. I need you to feel happy. Otherwise, I don't know how I could continue going. I like seeing your smile and hearing your laugh." Levi admitted.

"Levi… I _am_ happy when I'm with you. I love when you take the time to talk to me. I kinda… No, not kinda. I am in love with you. There, I said it. I've liked you way before the first time we spoke."

"Same here." Levi whispered. "I love you, scars and all. And I don't think I could ever stop."

"Well, I'm a little broken. You're going to have to accept that." Eren said simply.

"Aren't we all a little scarred?" Levi replied, before leaning in to kiss her.

~Fin~

 **Woah! It's finished! Sorry for not posting on Sunday, but now you get two chapters and an ending! I hope you have enjoyed Scars, and I can't wait to post more fanfictions! I have a bucket load of ideas and unfinished stories that will soon find their way onto the screen. I still can't believe it's over!**


End file.
